The Corridor of forbidden chapter one
by Isis
Summary: the New girl: Harry's in his fourth year and a new girl is there.... read
1. The New Girl

_**The Corridor Of Forbidden**_

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was yet another September first and all of the children with their pointed hats and black robes were headed for Hogwarts School of Witch craft and wizardry on the Hogwarts Express. This was Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts.

As the train pulled onto the platform everyone couldn't help but smile, especially Harry. He was so happy to be back, he couldn't stand the Dursleys for one more day.

Harry's thoughts were broken only by Ron's comment. " Hey, maybe Snape quit?!" he said with a smile on his face. "I wish" Hermione said as she got onto the stage couch, which was obviously drawn by magic sense there was no horse. It was a bumpy ride up to the castle but Harry didn't mind he was just glad to be home.

As they walked through the great hall Harry couldn't resist looking at the enchanted ceiling which was showing a beautiful clear starry night.

Professor McGonagall walked out with a chair and a grubby old wizards hat, the sorting hat. It wasn't until that moment that Harry saw the first years. They looked so scared and helpless, then Harry remembered his own sorting, he must have looked just as scared.

Once the sorting had begun Harry's eyes wondered over to Dumbledor, head master of the school, Harry looked at Dumbeldor and smiled then he noticed someone standing next to him. A girl in Hogwarts robes but Harry didn't remember ever seeing her before. She had wavy medium brown hair, very fair skin, big brown eyes, and light pink lips. He turned to Ron who was sitting on his right. "Who is that?" he whispered "I don't know" Ron replied " must be new, she looks about our age"

How come she's not taking part in the sorting?" Harry asked 'I don't know Harry, but I hope she gets into Gryffindor."Hey Hermione!" said Harry " yes" she s replied turning to face Harry "I think Ron fancies the new girl" he said half smiling half chuckling." You know Harry I think you're right" she said casually.

She was about to say something else when Dumbledore signaled for silence. Everyone turned to face him. "Well it's the beginning of a new school year, I trust you all had a good holiday. Now before I begin with my regular announcements I'd like you to meet this lovely young lady standing next to me. Her name is Elizabeth Hallowell, I discovered her while I was on my trip to America, New York to be precise. She has much magic inside her. We regularly don't accept students in their fourth year but for her we have made an exception. The Minister of Magic and I both feel she has great potential. She will be in Gryffindor, I trust you will all make her feel at home." Dumbledore said looking in the direction of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but only for a split second. "And now on with the feast, remember the Head Boy, the Head Girl and the Prefects have the new passwords" Dumbeldore added as he sat down.

Elizabeth walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the empty seat next to Ron. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were starting to get red. "Hello" Hermione said extending her right arm "I'm Hermione" "very pleased to meet you Hermione" Elizabeth said while shaking Hermione's hand. "Yeah hi I'm Harry," he said with a smile. " I'm Ron," he said almost in a whisper. "I'm very please to meet you both" she said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but notice that she has a flawless English accent. He was about to ask her when the rest of the guys from Gyffindor came over, all wanting to shake hands with Elizabeth. Fred and George's ears turned the same color as Ron's when she smiled at them.

"Hi! We're basically the school pranksters" said Fred. "Me and Fred that is" added George "If you ever need a toilet seat or a dung bomb you just come to us, alright?" they said together. "Um alright I'll keep that in mind" Elizabeth said with a puzzled/amused look on her face. 

Soon the food disappeared off the golden dishes and people started to head back to their common rooms. They fallowed a prefect back to the portrait of the Fat Lady where they were told the new password, diggery doo.

Only a few people stayed in the common room. Everyone was rather tired and very full so they went strait up to their dormitories. Harry barely had enough energy to change his clothes and get into bed.

The next morning the three friends met in the common room, along with Elizabeth. The conversation this morning was mainly focused on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. " Is it true that the job's cursed?" asked Elizabeth " you know, it very well may be" Hermione answered quickly " and that's precisely why I hope Snape gets the job!" Ron said with a smile. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with a surprised expression on their faces. "I mean " Ron continued ' that way he'd have the curse fall on him and he would never come back to Hogwarts. Make our lives a hell of a lot easier." Harry smiled he was happy that Ron was back to being his old self again. Although he still went red in the ears every time Elizabeth looked at him.

"Oh my look at the time!" Hermione exclaimed " yes we really should be off if we want to eat breakfast today" Elizabeth added with a smile. Everyone agreed and they all headed out towards the great hall.

" I hope the new teacher is a girl" Hermione said breaking the silence."mmm yes me to" Elizabeth added. " You know what I just realized?" Elizabeth asked" what?" said Ron " I've just realized that all the teachers are new, well for me anyways" "oh yeah. I forgot that this is only your second day at Hogwarts" Harry said, " It feels like I've been here ages" Liz said with a smile.

They were now in the great hall and sitting down. Elizabeth noticed that the seating arrangement had changed; Ron and Hermione had switched seats. Everything was rather quiet until the morning mail arrived. Elizabeth was quite surprised; the noise startled her so much she almost jumped out of her chair. "What the heck is that?" she asked. " Oh that, that's just the morning mail" Hermione said while opening her own letter." Owls are kind of like the mail me of the wizarding world, " she added," oh I see" Liz said. She looked up and saw her won owl, Oz, flying in carrying a letter for her. When the owl dropped the letter it missed her cereal by about half centimeter. "It's from my mum and dad" she announced. Liz read the letter to herself, which said:

___Dear Liz,_

_How are you darling/ it's been only two days and already your father and I miss you. How is everyone treating you? Have you made any friends yet? Try and stay out of trouble, well at least don't go looking for it. Write back soon, although this owl post thing might take some getting used to I hear it is quite efficient. Dad sends his love and hopes that you are doing well._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. _

_We've enclosed a moving photo of us that we took at diagon alley._

_ _

Elizabeth read the letter, smiled, and put in her bag deciding that she would write back later in the day. Then she noticed that Ron had gotten a letter to." It's from my Mum," he said looking strait at Liz. " What did she say?" Harry asked " oh she told me not to get into any trouble this year and to be nice to the new girl" he replied. Elizabeth smiled and wondered to herself exactly for how long would she be known as "the new girl" " oh yeah you guys can call me Liz, all my friends back home did" she suddenly announced. 

" Ok Liz" Ron said and went red in the ears again. Liz smiled at him and the red spread from his ears onto his forehead.Then suddenly Liz's attention switched over from Ron to the Slytherin table. " Hey Hermione you know that pasty kid over there" she pointed at Malfoy " he's been staring at you all morning" Liz remarked " probably just planning our demise" Harry said

" So I take it you guys aren't exactly friends" she said " got that right!" Harry exclaimed.

" That, is Draco Malfoy" Hermione explained " he's horrid, a very mean and evil person if you ask me." "Got that right" Harry and Ron added, " He's from a old wizard family" Hermione continued, " If you're not a Slytherin then he'll hate you, as with all Slytherins" " if you ask me he's a mini Snape" Ron added with a smile. Everyone at the Gryffindor table laughed. Liz smiled but still wasn't comfortable with the thought of anyone not liking her even, if he was evil.

People started taking out their schedules. Elizabeth looked down at her own, " I've got herbology first" she announced " us too" Hermione said. The four compared schedules. Elizabeth noticed that she had least one of the other three in every one of her classes, _Thank God_ she thought to herself.

The four friends got up from the table and started off to the green houses, where Herbology lessons where held. Ron and Elizabeth sat together at one table and Harry and Hermione sat at the table next to them.

Just as everyone sat down Professor Sprout walked in, a short chubby woman. She was carrying a large pot of what looked like an Aloe Vera plant.

"Good morning Class" she said and smiled. Today we will be working with this plant," she pointed to the plant, which she had brought in with her and then continued to talk. "Now muggles commonly mistake this plant, they think that it is the Aloe Vera plant. Yes I admit that they look similar, this is the cousin of the Aloe Vera plant, Platonos Renglder" " wow that's a long name, " Liz whispered to Ron. Professor Sprout talked on. Harry thought that the class would never end. It seemed like hours before the bell rang. "If I never hear another word about Platonos Reginalder again it'll be to soon" Ron said as they walked back to the castle " I agree" the other three said in unison. " Oh no" said Harry, 'what?" Hermione asked "we've got potions with Snape next"

" Wonder what he'll take points off for this year" said Hermione " yeah I wonder" Ron said in a slightly sarcastic voice.


	2. Strange New Feelings

CHAPTER TWO 

A Strange New Feeling

Harry noticed that Ron was staring at Elizabeth all through potions; unfortunately Harry wasn't the only one. " Mr. Weasley" Snape said with a faint smile on his face " how much Wolfs bane do you add to a Aurora Kontrialias potion?" " What? Um, two pinches" Ron said anything and hoped it was right. He wasn't paying any attention in class; he had spent the whole time looking at Liz. "Wrong Weasley!" Snape smiled a cold evil smile " You don't add any" he explained, " Because if you add Wolfs bane to the potion it'll blow up! Five points from Gryffindor! Now Weasley if you don't wish to loose anymore points for your house I suggest you stop gawking at Miss. Hallowell and pay attention! " Yes Professor" Ron replied while blushing horribly hoping Elizabeth hadn't heard that last remark. Ron slouched low in his chair so that Elizabeth wouldn't notice him. "A point from Gryffindor, for slouching in your chair Weasley" Snaped added then continued to say " alright everyone pair up and work on the potion" 

Harry and Ron stood at their cauldron. " God he's in a vial mood today" Ron Said quietly " sometimes I'd like to take my wand and…." " Stick it in his eye or something" Harry finished Ron's sentence. " Shhhh!" Hermione hissed at them " he could hear you and take more points off" " fine" they said together and started working on the potion.

Before the bell had rung Snape had managed to take twenty points more from Gryffindor. Fifteen because Neville over heated his cauldron and his potion spit all over his desk, then five more because Hermione and Elizabeth's potion was _too_ perfect.

They had just only walked about 20 paces from Snapes Classroom, which is in the dungeons, when Liz exclaimed " that Snape, has got to be the biggest git I've ever met" "well I think it's a tie between Snape and Lockhart" Harry stated. " Of course Hermione doesn't agree, do you? You thought Lockhart was cute, didn't you?" Ron said in a teasing sort of voice. Hermione mumbled something and then said, " I have to go" and ran in the opposite direction.

" What class do we have next?" Liz asked. " Lunch" said Ron with a smile " my favorite" Harry said, louder than he intended to, and then continued what he was going to say in a quieter voice " but we've still got twenty minutes till then we should head back to the common room" " good idea'" said Fred Weasley appearing from out of no where. "Where did you to come from?" Harry calmly asked, he was used to seeing people pop out of nowhere by now. ' Oh we're just running from flinch and his cat" George said with a mischievous smile on his face. 'What did you do this time?' Ron inquired. "Oh we just blew up the toilet moaning myrtle was sitting on" Fred answered " nothing to serious," George added. Elizabeth looked rather shocked at the idea of blowing up a toilet when someone was sitting on it, even if myrtle was already dead.Fred obviously misread her facial expression and whispered to George " I knew she would be impressed". " Well it was smashing to talk to you but we really must be off' said George. "Yes we must. So mush mischief to cause so little time to do it in!" and with those words they turned the corner and disappeared. _Probably into another hidden passage way_ Harry thought.

Harry, Ron, and Elizabeth all went to their dormitories. Harry wanted to polish his Firebolt, Ron wanted to keep him company, and Elizabeth wanted to get a head start on her homework. Harry thought that Elizabeth was a bit like Hermione when it came to schoolwork.

Once they were up in their dormitory Ron made sure that there was no one else there except for Harry and himself. " Harry if I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked, "Sure Ron, I promise" Harry said ' well I think I kind of like Liz" Ron was turning a bit read in the face. "God Ron, like that wasn't obvious you only spent _all_ of potions staring at her," said a smiling Harry. " She is very pretty, isn't she?" asked Ron. "Yeah I guess" Harry said as he opened his trunk and got out his Firebolt, Still as beautiful as ever he thought. Harry couldn't wait for Quidditch to begin again; he didn't have one chance the whole summer to ride his broom because the Durselys had kept it locked up all summer long. Then he said' hey Ron hand me the polish over there. Ron?" too late Ron had already been sucked head first into the world of love and was oblivious to the world around him.

Harry was polishing his broom when he looked up at the clock, which read, " You're going to be late". "Ron we've got five minutes till lunch" he exclaimed. Ron finally came out of his trance, ' right lunch better get going or we'll be late" he said. " Well it's good to know you still eat," said Harry.

When they got to the great hall they were shocked by what they saw. Draco or rather Malfoy was talking to Hermione, in a normal human conversation. Just then Elizabeth walked in ' hey guys! What are we looking at?" she asked " that" Harry said and pointed at Hermione. "So, What's the big deal? And stop pointing at them didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to point?' Liz said in a mother like tone, which reminded Harry of Mrs.Wealey just a little bit. " Yeah my mum did" said Ron who was looking a bit ashamed " what's the big deal you ask, I'll tell you what the big deal is" Harry said raising his voice a bit " it's just that Malfoy is our enemy and I can't for the life of me figure out why Hermione is talking to him" " oh ok Harry, but really there's no need to raise your voice" Liz said not really caring.

Malfoy saw them approaching and decided to make a run for it. He bid Hermione good day and walked off singing " Pop goes the Weasley" looking back now and then to throw Ron an evil smile.

"What was that all about?' Harry asked as he sat down in the seat next to Hermione. " Oh he was just telling me that Snape shouldn't have taken 5 points from us just because the potion was _too _perfect_"_ she said this like it was no big deal. " See I told you it was nothing to make a fuss about," Liz said as she reached for a baked potato. " Doesn't sound like the Malfoy I know, maybe he's sick or something" Harry commented. "Who knows in this school anything is possible' Ron added as he reached for the apple cider.

Just then Cho Chang walked by. Harry got that feeling in his stomach, the same one he got last year when he played against Ravenclaw, Cho was the Seeker for that team. She's really pretty Harry thought then he thought_ oh no, don't turn into Ron. Snap out of it old boy. _"Pass the ham please Harry' Hermione said for the fifth time. " what? Um, sure" Harry said as he passed the ham. " What class do we have next?' Ron asked. Hermione was about to answer the question when Errol and a speed, small owl came flying in. they were carrying two red envelopes. " Oh no" Fred and George said together and then they snatched up the two howlers and ran out of the great hall into the hallway. The whole room shook with the sound of Mrs. Weasleys angry voice twenty times magnified. 

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked when the screaming finally stopped. " That" said Ron " was a howler" "oh, I hope I never get one" Liz remarked. " I doubt you will, your parents are muggles aren't they?" Hermione asked. " Er.. Kind of" she answered. " What do you mean kind of?" Harry asked. " I'll explain it later" she replied. There was a short uncomfortable silence. "So what class do we have next?" Ron asked breaking the silence. " Transfiguration" Hermione answered flatly. " Oh great another class with Slytherin, I can't wait" Ron remarked with a sarcastic tone. 

Once they were in Transfiguration Professor McGonnagall told everyone to try and levitate the feather that was on their desk and to turn the match into a needle. She wanted everyone to brush up on his or her basics." Now Miss Granger, will you show Hallowell how to do these tasks?"

"Of course professor" Hermione replied

" Now Elizabeth what you do is…" Hermione began in her teacher voice. To late Elizabeth had already begun on her own. She had closed eyes tight then opened them again; they had turned a bright emerald green (a bit like Harry's). She stared at the match taped it ever so lightly with her wand and with a small poof the match had turned into a solid gold needle. " Wow" Hermione said with an amazed look on her face. " What? Did I do it wrong?" Liz asked. " No it's better than fine it's great," Hermione said quietly. McGonagall was still looking at Elizabeth. By the look in her eyes she was studding Elizabeth very carefully. " Alright people we have got ten minutes left till the bell rings but I'm letting you off early.Have a good day everyone " McGonagall suddenly announced. Everyone was a bit stunned but left after a few moments. " Miss. Hallowell please stay behind I would like to talk to you for a few moments. "Yes professor" Liz said in a slightly scared voice.

" Dumbeldore was right about you" McGonagall said when everyone had finally left the classroom. " How so professor?"" When he said you had a great potential, he was right. There is a lot of magical energy inside you" McGonagall calmly said " oh" was all Liz could say because she couldn't think of anything better. " I do hope you use your powers for good and not for evil" McGonagall continued" well you can go catch up with your friends now, what class do you have next?" " I've got Runes Studies with Hermoine" Liz replied. "Very well you should get going" McGonagall said. " Alright see you tomorrow professor" Liz said as she got up and collected her things. " Have a nice day Miss. Hallowell" Professor McGonagall said as Liz exited the room.

During this period Ron and Harry had Deviation while Hermione and Elizabeth had Study of Ancient Runes.

In Deviation they were starting Palm Reading. " Ok all I see is a long line with another long line. Where's my book?" said Ron " here look in mine, I think that long one is my life line" Harry said " oh, OK well I can tell you're going to have a long life" Ron said not really having any idea what he was talking about. " Ok cool" Harry said absentmindedly not really caring.

" So who do you think is going to be captain of the Quidditch team this year?" Ron asked, " I don't know but we also need a new keeper. Say why don't you try out?" Harry asked, " You know I think I will" Ron said with a grin on his face. Just then Professor Trelawney walked or what looked more like floated over. " Ronald what have you seen in Potters palm?" she asked " he's going to have a long life" Ron said bluntly remembering the Professors prediction last year saying Harry was going to die. " Alright" Trelawney said as she walked over to where Patti Pravatili and Lavender Brown where sitting.

Once Trelawney was out of earshot Harry decided to ask Ron a very personal question, "Ron, how did you know that you like Elizabeth?" " I don't know Harry I just kind of get this feeling in my stomach ever time she's near or when I think about her. Why do you ask?" Ron replied. Just then the passing bell rang. It was time to go to the last class of the day Care For magical Creatures. " I'll tell you when we have more privacy" Harry said as they climbed down out of the trap door in the floor.


	3. Into The Library

Chapter 3 

Into The Library

" Harry walk faster, we're going to be late" Hermione yelled as she was running to where the rest of the class stood. Even if it was only Care for Magical Creatures and Hagrid was the teacher, Hermione just couldn't bear the thought of being late for a class. " Don't worry, we won't be late" Ron said as Harry and he broke into a medium paced run. " I hope we're not doing flubberworms again this year" Harry said when they had caught up with the rest of the class. " Me too" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

Just then Elizabeth strolled up behind them " hi guys" she said cheerfully " I almost forgot that we had another class, luckily I ran into Malfoy and his goons in the hall. He ever so kindly reminded me that I had another class to get to." " Kindly?" Ron asked in an amazed voice " no it was more like rudely" Elizabeth said " I believe his exact words were, you stupid girl, you're going the wrong way, Care for Magical Creatures is outside" Ron's face turned red, you could tell that he was furious. Just then Malfoy walked up, Ron looked as if he was going to pounce at any moment. " Perfect timing" Hermione mumbled as she and Harry held Ron back.

Professor McGonagall came running up to the class " Care for Magical Creatures is cancelled for today" she announced. " Professor Hagrid is sick and unable to teach today" "what's wrong with him?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice " nothing serious Potter, he just has a cold" McGonagall replied. Behind Harry, Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. " Everyone please fallow me back inside the castle" McGonagall said as she turned on her heal and started walking back towards the castle, the class fallowed her. Most people went back to their common rooms; Harry, Hermione, Elizabeth and Ron decided to go visit Hagrid. When they got to the hospital wing they a snoring Hagrid lying on two-hospital bed that where pushed together so that he could fit. Madame Pomfery quickly shooed them away telling them that they could see Hagrid after dinner, if he was awake.

"I hope Hagrid gets well soon" Elizabeth said, and then added, " He sounds like a really nice guy". " He is" said Ron. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry said the password and they climbed in, through the round hole in the wall. Once inside they saw that everyone was crowded around the bulletin board. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked. " Hogsmead weekend" George Weasley announced. " Good thing to, I need to restock on dung bombs, I'm almost out" Fred Weasley said. " I want to get one of those new Ewey Gooey letters and mail it to Percy" Ron said with a grin. " What is that and who is Percy?"Elizabeth asked. "Well" Ron started to explain "an Ewey gooey letter is a fake letter, which when you open it, it spews green slime all over you, one of Zonkos newest creations. The cool thing is it looks just like your average letter." He continued " and Percy is my older brother, he was Head Boy last year." " Mum's pride and joy" George said with a scoff.

"Harry did you get your uncle to sign your form s?'

"Nope" Harry said with a smile

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face " Sirius sent me a signed note that says that I can go" Harry said in a hushed voice. Few people knew that Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather, and it was going to stay that was until his name was cleared.

Professor McGonagall came into the common room, everyone turned to face her " I'll be taking any permission slips you might have. Please pass them up to me." She said after she fixed her hair a bit. " Oh no!" Harry said and made a run for the boy's dormitory. Two minutes later he returned looking disheveled with a sock hanging on his shoulder and a piece of paper in his right hand. " It was at the very bottom of my trunk," he said while catching his breath. He was starting to push his way through the crowd towards McGonagall when Hermione grabbed his arm, " you might want to put this in your pocket" she said lifting the sock from his shoulder and handing it to him. " Oh yeah… thanks" Said a slightly blushing Harry.

Harry handed McGonagall the note, " thank you Potter," she said after reading it, " Dumbeldor has informed me of you're …_special_… situation." Harry of course knew what she was talking about. " Pro.. Professor?' came a high-pitched voice from somewhere behind Harry. " Yes Longbottom" McGonagall said flatly. " Am … Am I aloud to go to Hogsmead this year?" Neville asked in a small squeaky voice. " Well we'll see, I'm going to have to talk to headmaster Dumbeldor about that." Was all McGonagall said before she turned to clime out the exit.

Elizabeth walked over to Ron, took his hand and led him over to a couple of soft squashy chairs. " Tell me about Hogsmead Ron, please." She said. Ron blushed, looked down at his hand and Elizabeth's turned and even deeper shade of red, and started to tell her all about Hogsmead.

Harry and Hermione decided to go down to the library and get a head start on the potions homework. " Can you believe Snape? First day back and already we have to write an essay on the uses of ringtails in major potions" Harry grumbled as they walked into the library. " I think he's still mad about last year" Hermione said as she took a seat across from Harry.

For the next half hour they sat there in silence working on their essays. Harry suddenly got that feeling in his stomach again. He looked up thinking Cho was somewhere near by, she wasn't. Then he faced Hermione, she looked up and their eyes met. The feeling in Harry's stomach grew stronger Hermione blushed and looked down. Did she feel it to, Harry wondered.

All through dinner Harry wondered whether or not Hermione had felt it, and was this feeling in his stomach or in his heart. Ron noticed the neither Harry or Hermione had looked up from their plates all through dinner, but he didn't think too much of it. He was to busy looking at Elizabeth.

After dinner there was little conversation in the common room among the 4th years. What little conversation there was, was about Professor Honeywell the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Everyone seemed to agree that she was very nice and they where all happy when she took fifteen points from Slytherin because Malfoy had pulled out a bit of Hermione's hair.

Everyone was busy trying to get Snape's essay done, for it was due the next day. " I just can't believe it," announced Ron, who was sitting next to Elizabeth again."Two rolls of parchment, on a subject which I know nothing about" he continued " and he only gave us one night to do it"

By the time everyone was done, it was past midnight and everyone was really tired. Hermione mumbled " Good night" and went up to her dormitory. Elizabeth came up shortly after her. Elizabeth's bed was on the right side of Hermione's.

Elizabeth was first to speak, " so Hermione, what's up with you and Harry?" she asked. " huh? What do you mean?" asked a confused Hermione. " I mean" Liz explained " are you guys going out or what?" "No" said Hermione a little louder than she had intended to. 

" We're not like that, we are just friends"

"Oh come on, it's obvious you're nuts about the guy" Elizabeth said while brushing her hair. " I see big things between you and Harry," she added while getting into bed. " Oh really! And where exactly did you see this" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. ' Oh didn't I tell you? I'm a seer. As one of you're professors put it I'm in possession of the inner eye. And you where right bout Trelawney, she's an old fraud" she said before closing her hangings and going to sleep.

By falling asleep Liz left Hermione sitting there with a batch of new questions in her head and no one to answer them. Hermione lay in bed unable to sleep until two in the morning. She lay there thinking about what Liz had said. "No it's not possible, I couldn't possibly like Harry like that," she told herself for the 50th time that night. That was the thought that she had fallen asleep with. 

" Morning." Hermione was awoken by a cheerful Elizabeth pulling back her hangings and letting the morning sun shine in. " uhg" said a groggy Hermione as she pulled the blanket over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

When Hermione finally walked into the great hall she found that there was only one seat left, the one next to Harry. Hermione glared at Elizabeth, Elizabeth just smiled back at her. Feeling defeated Hermione took her seat next to Harry. " Quidditch tryouts today" Harry announced as Hermione reached for a piece of French toast. " Are you going to try out for keeper?' Elizabeth asked Ron as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. " Yeah, hey how'd you know about Quidditch?' he asked her. " you explained it to me yesterday silly" she replied before taking a sip of her juice. " Think you'll be made captain Harry?" Hermione asked

" I don't know. But wouldn't it be cool?"

************

Harry and Ron walked into the common room brooms over their shoulders, they where both very tired but extremely happy. " I'm the new keeper!" Ron said all aglow. Elizabeth instantly jumped up and hugged him. "The results of the vote will be posted tomorrow but Alicia secretly told me that I've been made captain." Harry said with a huge grin across his face. Hermione, fallowing in Liz's footsteps, jumped up and hugged Harry. As soon as Hermione hugged him he felt warmth spread all over him but it didn't last long because Hermione was quick to pull away. Ron gave her a sideways look and Hermione's cheeks turned a bright crimson red.


	4. Quidditch Time Again

## CHAPTER FOUR

# Quidditch time again

Harry had been working hard on a new game plan when it hit him that he'd already been in school for two months. He had been so wrapped up in making game plans, training Ron, and doing all his homework. All this was enough to make any person forget what time of year it was, it was for Hermione and Elizabeth Harry didn't know how he'd be able to get all his work done in time. Harry's life seemed to be pretty normal, well for wizard's standards. Everything except for Harry's dreams that is.

Harry kept having the same dream over and over again. That night he hoped that he wouldn't have it again, but it was of no use. The dream came flooding back to the sleeping Harry.

He was running down into a wing of the school in which he'd never been before. He stopped at a wall and tapped two bricks opposite each other, about five feet up from the ground. This opened an archway in the wall. There was one window in the corridor. The corridor seemed to be somewhere above the Forbidden Forest. Harry was now running and screaming Hermione's name. Opening doors to his left and to his right, he closed them all very quickly without so much as glancing to see what was behind them. Then at the door at the end of the corridor he stopped. The doorway seemed to be illuminated. He looked down and saw that there was blood leaking out from beneath the door. There was a loud painful scream and then the light turned to dark.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard. His tears had mixed in with his sweat. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was safe in his own bed, at Hogwarts.

At breakfast Ron remarked on Harry's appearance, " Harry you've got to stop staying up so late at night planning our game. You need some sleep. You have circles under your eyes that are so dark it looks like some one gave you two black eyes." " Yeah you're right" was all Harry said in reply. Harry hadn't told Ron or anyone else about his dream yet. He didn't plan on telling them any time soon either, not until he figured out what it meant.

"Let's go visit Hagrid" Hermione suggested. " Yes, lets! It's been over two weeks sense we last saw him and with the Halloween feast coming up we might not get to for another two." Ron said through a mouthful of toast. " OK, sounds like a plan," said Harry. " Um, you guys go. I can't." said Liz. " Why not?" asked a confused Ron. " Snape's turned me into his own personal assistant." Liz explained " I swear that man's making me do every potion known to wizard kind. It's not my fault I'm better at potions than he'll ever be" at that every moment Snape chose to walk by Gryffindor table. " stupid old git" Ron mumbled when he was out of earshot. 

**************************

they walked up to the front door of Hagrid's cabin only to find a sign saying ,"I'm in the garden." Hermione , for one, was a bit startled because it was almost as if Hagrid knew that they would be coming. 

When they got to the garden all they found was a few giant pumpkins and one of them appeared to be singing. Fang jumped out from behind the Giant singing pumpkin, Hargid fallowed Fang. Harry was pretty sure that it was Hagrid and not the pumpkin that had been singing, although you never could be to sure. "wow!" Ron said in an amazed voice, looking up at the pumpkin, which was at least five times taller than him. " 'ello you three, how are ya and where's Elizabeth?' Hagrid said with a smile. " she's withSnape again, making more potions" Ron said with a frown. " workin' 'er hard eh? Bit jealous I s'poose" Hargid said while leading them into his one roomed cabin. 

"how bout some tea?" he asked motioning them to sit. "Need any Help?" Hermione asked." Nah I'm alright" he replied.

Harry wanted to talk to Hagrid about his dream, but not with Ron and Hermione there. He figured that he would sneak back to Hagrid's after dinner, he just hadn't though of an excuse for leaving Ron and Hermione behind yet. Harry hoped that it would come to him soon. " I've got to go into the Forest today" Hagrid told the three "yeh best get back to the school" Harry Ron and Hermione said good-bye to Hagrid. And walked away from the hut/Cabin with there pockets waited down with the rock cakes and treacle fudge that they had been too polite to refuse.

Once in the common room they emptied the contents of their pockets into a wastebasket near one of the tables. They had just only sat down when a disgruntled Elizabeth came in calling Snape a bunch of names that made Hermione say " ELIZABETH!" " well he is " was all Elizabeth said in return. 

At dinner Malfoy pleasantly reminded Harry of tomorrow's game against Slytherin. " is little Potter scared?" he said in a taunting voice " shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said throwing daggers at him with her eyes. " they could beat you blind folded" said a small voice behind Harry. " you tell him Ginny!" these reassuring word came from Fred or was it George. " I think it's time you left Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teeth. " oh yeah, Well whose gonna make me?" Draco said with an evil smile. Ron jumped out of his seat and was all ready to fight when Snape came over," staring a fight Weasley?" he said in his greasy voice. " a point from Gryffinor!" and with that he walked away Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle trailing behind him. " leave it to Snape to blame Ron and not Malfoy" said Hermione.

*****************************

Harry was unable to get away that evening because Collin Creavy insisted that Harry explain the game plan to him. By the time Harry was done explaining to was already 10:30 and time for the team to go to bed. He called across the common room " team, Bed! You'll need your energy for the game tomorrow!" and with that he went to sleep. That night he had the same dream again.

Harry awoke at five o'clock in the morning he looked over at the clock on the wall it read " you're early get back to bed". Harry tried hard to fall back asleep. He tossed and turnedin bed for about an hour than finally gave up and got dressed. The fire in the fireplace of the common room had gone out hours before.Harry walked through the common room , past the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the great hall. On the way to the great hall he stopped at one of the windows to check out the weather. Perfect Quidditch conditions as far as Harry could tell. The sky was a bit overcast, no rain, and by the looks of it very little wind. 

Harry hadn't sat in the great hall long before people started to come in. a few Huffenpuffs, Annette and Sebastian Crown from Ravenclaw, and a couple of mean looking Slytherins. Ron got there at about 7:45 he was fallowed by Hermione and Elizabeth. Harry urged the team to eat but hardily touched anything himself. Ron looked as if he hadn't slept much last night. " What if I'm no good?" he kept asking himself, he like Harry, hadn't eaten much. " Ron are you going to eat something or am I going to have to spoon feed you?" Elizabeth scolded. Harry and Ron both hastily ate a few bacon strips and left for the locker room. They where the first ones there. Everyone else got there soon after. 

Harry tried a few times to say something, but gave up and just stuck to pacing around the room. A few moments before they walked out onto the field Harry managed to say, " good luck everyone, remember the plan and play hard"

The Weasley twin's friend Lee Jordan was doing commentary. " Here comes the Gryffindor team. Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Bell, and Weasley. Ron Weasley is the new keeper for the team, replacing former keeper Oliver Wood. My this has turned into a family game, hasn't it?"" captains shake hands" Madame Hooch could be heard screaming over the noise that the crowd made. Harry shook hands with a tall sixth year Slytherin, Tybalt " somebody", Harry couldn't remember his last name. While Harry and Tybalt where giving each other the death grip instead of a handshake Madame Hooch's whistle blew, and they where off. 14 blobs of green and red where zooming around in the sky. Harry was flying around above the game looking for the snitch and trying to listen to the commentary at the some time. " Katie has the Quaffle, Tybalt try's to get it, Katie passes to Alicia, she shoots SHE SCORES!" Lee yelled over the microphone, "talented and beautiful" " Jordan stick to the game plan!" McGonagall yelled. 

Malfoy was tailing Harry, copying his every move. A bludger flew by missing Harry's face by half and inch at most, George Weasley raced after it. Harry looked over at Malfoy who seemed to be staring over at someone in the stands. Harry turned to see who it was, " Hermione?" he said in disbelief. He wasn't giving Hermione his usual evil look either, instead he was looking at her the way Ron looked at Elizabeth. Harry felt a sudden urge to hit him, hard. His thoughts where interrupted by Lee Jordan yelling " excellent save by new Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley. Ron's riding on a Nimbus 2000, not as good as a Firebolt but still an excellent broom" " Jordan!" McGonagall screamed " sorry Professor won't happen again" was the last thing Harry heard before he saw it, the golden snitch. It was flying about a foot away from Tybalt. Would Malfoy notice it? Harry wondered. Gryffindor was in the lead 60-50, it was a very close game. Harry couldn't wait any longer; he had to take the chance of Malfoy noticing. In a mater of moments the snitch would disappear again.

He dove after it, Malfoy was right behind him. The wind was wiping Harry's hair out of his face. Harry and Malfoy where neck in neck, the snitch almost in Harry's grasp. Harry was just about to put on more speed when Malfoy kicked him. Harry fell to the ground, hard. He felt something fluttering around inside his robes; he reached inside his robed and grabbed it. He looked at his hand and saw little winds sticking out from the sides. He'd gotten the snitch! " THAT DIRTY CHEATING BA-----!" Lee Jordan was yelling into the microphone about Malfoy. McGonagall stormed out onto the field giving Malfoy a look that instantly made him regret kicking Harry. Once Lee had realized that Harry had caught the snitch he started shouting " Gryffindor wins! They win!" The crowd rushed onto the field, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the team was carried off the field.

That night there was a big party going on in the Gryffindor common room. About thirty minutes into the party Fred and George walked towards the portrait hole, winked at Harry and left. Harry couldn't figure out why they'd winked until they returned, fifteen minutes later, carrying two bags of butterbeer. All in all it couldn't have been a better day for both Harry and Ron. Malfoy got a detention and lost 20 points for Slytherin, they won the match, and Ron only missed five shots. Everyone kept telling Ron what a great keeper he was. Ron was grinning from ear to ear and then when Elizabeth kissed him his grin got even wider. " Nice commentary" Harry yelled to Lee who was standing on the other side of the room. The party lasted until one thirty in the morning when McGonagall came in and told every one to go to bed.

*****************

Harry awoke to the next morning to the smell of a delicious backed something. He rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on one shoulder to see Ron better. Ron was already awake. " Happy Halloween" said Ron. " What? Oh yeah it's Halloween" said Harry, he'd totally forgotten about Halloween with the excitement of the game and all. The door flew open and in came Hermione and Elizabeth, still in their dressing gowns. " Morning " said a cheerful Hermione who sat down on the end of Harry's bed. Elizabeth sat down across from her on Ron's bed. " Now I know it's not customary to give presents on Halloween…" Elizabeth started, " but we decided to give you something anyways" Hermione finished for her. Hermione handed Harry a picture frame with a wizard photo of him, Ron, Elizabeth, and Hermione in it. Harry noticed that the photo Harry had put his arm around the photo Hermione; he didn't feel like saying anything about that just then. Elizabeth handed Ron a box of every flavor beans and a package of chocolate frogs.

Hermione and Elizabeth left to go get dressed. Harry thought that this was going to be a very good Halloween indeed. Hopefully it would be peaceful and noting bad would happen, as it so often does. Unfortunately Harry wasn't so lucky. He had no idea what the evening had in store for him.

***Authors note***

Don't you just love cliffhangers I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens J lots more action in the next few chapters I promise. Now go to my message board and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the chapters before. No flames please just creative criticism. 


	5. Love Spells and Feasts

# A/N: ***dances around the room*** I finally finished it J go on read itand then tell me what you think…

# 

# Chapter five

## Love Spells and Feasts

Harry went down to the library; he and Ron had told the girls that they would meet them there, and from there they would all go to the feast. He walked in and noticed that no one was there yet.

Harry stumbled upon Malfoy. He was pouring over a lager book and muttering to himself. Harry moved closer and hid behind a bookshelf, trying to here what Malfoy was saying. " Stupid book! Every spell in the world except for the one I want" he angrily muttered while flipping through the books pages. suddenly he said "there it is!"whilea sly smile crept across his face. He took out a bit of parchment, his quill, and scribbled down the spell before hastily leaving the library. " what are you looking at?" said Ron. Harry jumped when Ron spoke, he hadn't seen him come in. " look at what Malfoy was reading" Harry said as he showed Ron the spell which Malfoy had copied, it was a love spell. " why the hell would Malfoy want a love spell?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged, he was about as clueless as Ron. A little voice inside Harry's head hissed _" he wants Hermione you fool!". _Harry chose to ignore the voice. 

********************************

Hermione and Elizabeth where walking down to the library to meet the guys when Malfoy came running down the hall. He had accidentally bumped into Hermione. " hey, watch is!" said an annoyed Hermione. " Sorry" Malfoy muttered." What?' Hermione asked not believing her ears, could it be that Draco Malfoy had actually apologized? "Sorry" he said again this time looking strait into Hermione's eyes. She saw it in his eyes, they weren't their usually cold steel gray they didn't show hatred they showed……. something else , she couldn't quite put her finger on it. They where softer and not menacing at all, of that she was sure. Malfoy blushed and let his eyes drop from hers. 

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Malfoy and towards the library entrance. " what was that all about?" Liz asked. "No Idea" Hermione said. They walked into the library. " Hey guys" said Elizabeth. "come see what Malfoy was looking at" Ron said, motioning them over to where Harry was. " why would Malfoy want a love spell?" asked Elizabeth. "that's what I said" Ron replied. " I don't know. Something just doesn't add up, I mean who I the world could Malfoy love other than himself?" Harry said.

Hermione was still thing about what she saw in Malfoy's eyes. What was it? She kept asking herself. Then it hit her, love, love was what she saw in his eyes. He was in love with her. " aww how sweet" she thought atfirst then a second later she mentally smacked herself. " that's not sweet that's disgusting" she screamed at herself inside her head. " Hermione are you feeling ok?" Harry asked her. He was a bit worried about her, she hadn't said anything since she'd come in. " wha… oh I'm fine Harry" Hermione said absent-mindedly. She was still trying to process the thought that Malfoy loved her…. and would Malfoy really use the love spell on her. was he that desperate?

" I wonder where Malfoy is now" Hermione said to no one in particular. " well, lets find out" said Harryas he tooka bit ofold parchmentout from his pocket. " what's that?" Elizabeth asked. " Oh that's just the Marauders map" Ron said this as if every one in the world knew what the Marauders map was. Harry said " I solemnly swear I am up to no good", and taped the parchment with his wand. Ink likes ran across the page and formed a map.

Hermione searched the map for a dot labeled " Draco Malfoy". " there he is" Ron said and pointed to where the dot was on the map. " hey, I've never seen that place before" Harry said, he was confused he could have sworn that he had memorized the whole map over the summer. " shall we fallow him?" Liz asked. " sounds like a good idea to me " said Ron as Harry picked up the map and traced the rout with his finger to where Malfoy had gone. 

Harry led themdowna few corridors, up two flights of stairs, behind 5 tapestries,up to more fights of stairs, turned left walked down that corridor, made a sharp left and then they stopped in front of a wall. " Harry why'd you stop?"asked a confused Ron. " well" Harry started " first of all Malfoy has gone back to his common room and secondly this is where the entrance to the corridor is supposed to be". Harry looked down at the map in his hands and saw that the dot labeled "Harry Potter" was taping two bricks opposite each other, three feet apart and 5 feet from the ground. "oh my God" Harry said under his breath. " what?" asked Hermione who was standing right next to him." oh . um nothing, nothing at all" said Harry.He felt a shiver go up his spine, this was exactly how the passage in his dream opened. " just a coincidence" he said to himself, not really believing it." it'stime for lunch, we should go eat" Ron announced. " yeah I guess we should" said Harry as he pushed the dream back into the reassesses of his mind.

At lunch Dumbeldor made an announcement, " students I am very pleased to inform you that this year after the feast we will have a masquerade ball for the 4th , 5th , 6th , and 7th year students. Costumes will be provided and attendance is mandatory."Dumbeldor had only just sat down when a wave of voiced spread through the hall.Ron was thinking about how great it was going to be to dance with Elizabeth,. After all they had bin a couple for the last to months so it was only natural that they dance together.Ron's thoughts where broken by Harry saying " do you think Malfoy plans to use the spell at the dance?" " oh I hope not, he'll ruin the whole dance if he does" Elizabeth said with a small frown.

*********************************

After lunch Elizabeth and Hermione raced up to their dormitories to see what costumes they had gotten. They walked into their bedroom to find that their costumes were already laid out on their beds. Hermione picked hers up and looked at it.

It was a beautiful Elizabethan dress. It was white with lots of gold embroidery, and a little crimson embroidered with the gold along the neckline, hem, and cuffs. Next to it on her bed was alittle tiara made with faux precious stones, next to it laid a little gold mask that went over the eyes of the wearer. She looked at the tag on the dress, it read " Queen Elizabeth the first"

"wow " was all either of the two girls could say. " let me see your costume" Hermione said. Liz held up her costume. It had a gauzy lilac colored cat suit and a skirt made out of pastel strips of fabric that weren't attached to each other. On her bed there was a pair of wings that where white with silver glitter scattered all over them.. her mask looked almost exactly like Hermione's, except it was sliver. The tag said " Tatiana The Fairy Queen" " hey 

Shakespeare, that's cool" Hermione said.

At six in the evening all the girls in Hermione's dormitory where busy getting dresses, fixing their hair, and doing their make up. "Wow Hermione! You look great" Lavender Brown said in awe. Hermione had curled her hair and then pulled it back on the top of her head, directly in front of her curls she set her tiara. The mask looked as if it had been made especially for her. " only one thing missing" Elizabeth said as she put some lipstick on Hermione. " there, now it's perfect" she said as she drew back and examined her work.

Hermione thought that Elizabeth's costume looked great on her. Elizabeth had put streaks of dark blond in her hair and dusted her entire body with multicolored glitter. " Ron is going to drop dead when he sees you" she told Elizabeth.

*****************************************************

once everyone had finished getting dressed they walked down to the common room. It was empty. " everyone must have already left" Lavender stated. " gee you think?" Elizabeth said sarcastically, lavender just glared back at Elizabeth in response. Elizabeth and Lavender had been at odds since Ron and Elizabeth had started going out. It was common knowledgethat Lavender had a crush on Ron. Hermione decided that it was time to break up their little glaring contest and go to the feast so she grabbed Elizabeth's wristand pulled her toward the portrait hole. " don't pay attention to her, she's just jealous" Hermione said to Elizabeth as they walked down the corridor.

The great hall was decorated with the usual12 great big jack o' lanterns , live bats, and tons of streamers. Hermione was admiring how clear the sky was when she heard someone call "Liz, Hermi over here!" " since when does Harry call me Hermi?" she wondered to herself. Hermione and Elizabeth sat down on either side of Harry, who was dressed as Zorro. Ron sat down across from them, he was dressed as Count Dracula. You couldn't tell it was Ron just by looking at him, his hair was colored black ( only temporarily ) and he was wearing white makeup so his freckles weren't visible. 

" I wonder which one's Malfoy" Elizabeth saidwhile looking over at the Slytherin table. " I haven't got a clue as to which one he is, there costumes make it almost impossible for me to tell. But I'll bet you 50 gellons that those two trolls there are Crabe and Goyle" Ron responded. Everyone at Gryffindor table laughed.

Then suddenly everyone went very quiet and looked over at the Head table. They where waiting for Dumbeldor to make his speech. Dumbeldor stood up, his blue eyes clearly visible behind his half moon spectacles. " I would like to wish everyone a happy Halloween" he began " the dance will begin at nine thirty. I hope that everyone enjoys the feast." As soon as Dumbeldor had sat down the food appeared. Even though everyone was very nervous and excited about the dance they managed second helpings of everything. 

At nine thirty the prefects led the 1st through 3rd years back up to their common rooms and Dumbeldor magically stacked all the tables against the back wall. McGonagallled in a disk jockey that was fallowed by two elves, one was carrying a turntable and the other a crate full ofalbums. With another wave of his wand Dumbeldor made a refreshments table appear near the end of the hall. The first song that the D.J played was a muggle song, which Harry couldn't remember the name of.

At the opposite end of the hall stood Malfoy. He was dressed as the Phantom of The Opera. Malfoy was trying to figure out which girl was Hermione. " Is it the Queen or is it the Fairy?" he murmured to himself. He looked to his right and saw that Pansy Parkinson was making her way over to where he stood. He decided that it was either now or never and walked over to where the Fairy was standing. 

Elizabeth spotted a hooded figure walking up to her. " may I have this dance?" he asked. He held out his hand for her to take. " sure" Elizabeth replied as she took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. All through their dance Elizabeth was trying to figure out who this masked stranger was. She was just about to ask him who he was when he blurted out " you're looking lovely tonight, Hermione" Elizabeth blushed and replied, " thanks but I'm not Hermione". "oh" Malfoy said slightly frowning. The song ended and Elizabeth hurriedly excused herself and went over to Hermione's side.

Elizabeth felt that she knew who the masked stranger was. It had to be Phillip Crown. It had been rumored for the past three weeks that the good looking, Quidditch playing, Ravenclaw had his eye on Hermione.

"Hermione!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a very giddy voice. " what ?" Hermione asked as she put another chip in her mouth. " you know that guy I was just dancing with?" Elizabeth asked

"yeah, what about him?"

"It's Phillip Crown, he though that I was you. The rumors are true, he really does like you" said Elizabeth . before Hermione could say anything back she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around only to find herself face to face with the masked stranger. He held out his hand, just as he had for Elizabeth, and asked " may I have this dance?" " you may" Hermione replied with a smile.

After about two minutes of dancing Malfoy leaned down and whispered the love spell into Hermione's ear, " _Amare Moderoi Iam." _

It was a Latin spell which when translated into English meant _love me now_. All of a sudden Hermione felt like she was dancing on air, she loved this masked stranger and was willing to do anything for him. Malfoy took Hermione's arm and together they started off towards the exit.

Harry saw all this happen from where he was standing, next to the punch bowl. Harry was racking his brain trying to figure out who this masked stranger was but he was having some difficulty concentrating because Cho was standing next to him going, " Harry! Harry are you even listening to me?" finally Harry got tired of listening to her and said, " listen Cho I can't talk right now. There's something I have to do."Cho let out an exasperated " humph" tuned on her heal, and walked away. Harry decided that he should ask Elizabeth about the identity of the masked stranger. " Liz?" Harry said "yes Harry?" she replied as she turned to face him. " do you know the name of that bloke you danced with?"

" yeah, it's Phillip Crown"

" No it's not" said Harry

" what do you mean it's not?" Elizabeth retorted.

" well yesterday I was going up to the common room when I ran into Neville, his wand had some how backfired on him and turned the skin on his right arm into snake scales. I took him down to the infirmary so that he could get it treated. Phillip Crown was down there also, he has a broken arm and Madame Pomfery said that he would have to stay there today. So you see it couldn't possibly be him" Harry stated. " then who's that with Hermione?" asked Ron. " I don't know" said Harry " but I'm going to go find out" and with that he walked off after Hermione and the Masked stranger.

As Harry stealthily fallowed them down different corridors, making sure to keep his distance, he heard the Stranger say " this way Hermione". Harry instantly recognized the cold drawling voice, the masked stranger was non other than Draco Malfoy. " Malfoy" Harry thought through gritted teeth. Harry now recognized where Malfoy was leading them, it was the secret corridor he had been to earlier.

Harry stopped at the corner and cautiously peered around it so as to see what Malfoy was doing. Malfoy opened the entrance to the corridor just as he had done before. Hermione went into the corridor first. Just before the archway closed a cruel high pitched laugh rang out from the corridor. Harry just stood there horror struck, his legs weighted down, wide eyed, and opened mouthed. Harry had heard that laugh before….

A/N: I know I know I'm very cruel to leave you hanging like this……… but don't worry I've already started working on chapter 6.

Read and Review please…. Flames are welcome although I would rather have constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: no one belongs to me except Elizabeth Hallowell, Phillip Crown, the love spell is mine, and so is the D.J (Wiz)…everyone else is J.K Rowling's

Copyright Evil industries 2000

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
